happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Flippy
Splendid's Death *Ok well in the episode Remain's To Be Seen he was ran over and then killed and my Lumpy/Flippy so i should put down. ** Splendid - 1(Remain's To Be Seen) ***Ok good now we under stand each other. --''' "' Annihilation By The Hands Of God (User Talkpage | ) 21:39, 20 March 2008 (UTC) *Flippy didn't die in Class Act. After the explosion, he can be seen in the backround stabbing a character *Splendid didn't die in Remain's To Be Scene: It was Toothy dressed up as Splendid.Wikiguy 08:22, November 30, 2009 (UTC) **Amen to that, he wasn't even in the damn episode. 'View Me' IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 17:33, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Main Image *I don't think the Ka pow image of Flippy should be the first image we see. i agree it isn't.Ultrablastic123 03:02, February 13, 2010 (UTC) wikipedia according to wikipedia flippy was exposed to agent orange during the vietnam war, should we put this in his article? Re: Wikipedia I have no idea where they got that information. It could be a piece of vandalsim none of the admins caught or it could genuinely be something said by the creators. Until we know for sure, however, we should not include it on the page. (Gala0008 23:09, 26 August 2009 (UTC)) Occupation: Hitch-hiker Whoever keeps trying to put hitch-hiker as an occupation, i hope you read this because you need to know it isn't, thank you, Pyro Python 23:24, October 10, 2009 (UTC) flippy X flaky - NEVER flippy X splendid - maybe...? --I love splendid 01:23, January 15, 2010 (UTC) flippy x flaky - NEVER flippy x splendid - maybe flippy x giggles - .......Ultrablastic123 03:23, February 13, 2010 (UTC) This Flippy x Flaky thing is really starting to get popular. I saw these pictures on photobucket... *whistles* *whistles*. I think it's the most popular couple in the fandom and it's not even canon. I don't want to imagine how famous it would get if the couple gets official. O.O 15:40, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Carrie I dont know if people are stupid, or WHAT, but FlippyxFlaky is IMPOSSIBLE. Havent they seen the end of "Without a Hitch"? And dont they know that Flippy killed Flaky without even being Flipped out once? Even without that evidence, Flaky is so afraid of everything and Flippy is so easy to be reminded of war. people are seriously idiots to think that this pairing would work. Wow, that's an amazing display of thread hijacking. o_0 '''Pyro Python(U|T| )' 10:12, February 13, 2010 (UTC) i thought hitch hiker was an occupation?Ultrablastic123 23:25, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Bio image Please change the bio image, it's a bit creepy for the first thing to see on the page. Ultrablastic123 21:27, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :I personally wouldn't say it's creepy, it's definitely a contrast to the old one of Evil Flippy, but if there's another one you think is better that could go there, give it a try. Pyro Python(U|T| ) 06:19, September 14, 2010 (UTC) : :Maybe just a picture of him standing? Ultrablastic123 19:27, September 14, 2010 (UTC) : : Would picture of him begining to flip out do? Hawkeye16 13:48, September 16, 2010 (UTC) : : This is the good flippy article. Ultrablastic123 20:56, September 16, 2010 (UTC) AGHH!!! WHO PUT UP {C}{C}{C}???!!!! GRRRR!!! PLEASE FIX THIS UP!!!!! Wrath of Con The writers have confirmed that Flippy didn't appear in Wrath of Con. The guy in the Scarecrow costume was NOT Flippy, but a generic tree friend. Lord O' Darkness 15:55, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Heavy Sleeper? It should be added that the reason Flippy is a heavy sleeper is probably because he takes sleeping pills to sleep through nightmares - you know this because he dosed himself up on sleeping pills in "Double Whammy." 18:11, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Flippy's Actual Personality There is something about Flippy that I do not understand. Sometimes Fliqpy appears with him as a separate character, but other times Flippy simply transforms into Fliqpy kind of like how Dr. Jekyll would become Mr. Hyde. Cbsteffen (talk) 02:54, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Popularity "...he is considered the most popular character in the series." The recent Best Happy Tree Friends Tournament has proven he is the most popular. Gr0koewi (talk) 17:02, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Missed one of his deaths In the "Aditional" death section, you forgot his Dumb Ways to Die death. "Dies from smoking cigarettes". Flippinawesome (talk) 14:43, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Another Cuss I remember in Autopsy Turby, Flippy also said "crap". Flippinawesome (talk) 20:46, May 13, 2014 (UTC)